Letters
by gglover52
Summary: Writing is supposed to help her cope with the pain, but will the letters ever be seen? Lorelai centered
1. Chapter 1

Letters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing.

**Summery:** Writing is supposed to help her cope with the pain, but will the letters ever be seen? (Lorelai centered)

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

She turned on music, Tyler Hilton to be more specific, got out paper and pens, and sat down on the couch. Lorelai had been seeing a therapist for a wile now -- ever since she gave Luke the ultimatum and then slept with Christopher, only to break up with him before they even began anything. Her therapist, Linda, told Lorelai that writing would help her get out her feelings. Linda told Lorelai to write three letters: one to Luke, one to Christopher, and one to her parents. Once those three were written, Linda told Lorelai to write letters to whomever else she wanted. "You don't have to mail the letters or even show them to anybody but me. I want to see that you have actually written them and I will only read them if you want me to." That's what Linda told Lorelai; so, Lorelai went home and wrote.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N:** I am planning on making this at least 6 or 7 chapters (of just letters) and then probably 1 or 2 chapters of what happens with the letters. I will update regularly on this one because the letters shouldn't be too hard. R/R


	2. Dear Luke

Letters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing.

**Summery:** Writing is supposed to help her cope with the pain, but will the letters ever be seen? (Lorelai centered)

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Dear Luke,

Where do I start? Well, I guess I will fill you in on my life first. I have been seeing a therapist since we broke up and she told me that writing letters would help me, so here goes nothing.

I know what I did was wrong and I am truly and deeply sorry. I know that won't make up for sleeping with Christopher but there are some things I need you to understand. First off, I did not go to his place with the intentions to sleep with. I went to him as a friend and I only went to him because he was the only person I could talk to at that moment. When I went to his house we talked, well I talked to him about you the whole time, and we got drunk. Christopher took advantage of me and I really wish that I could take that night back. You also need to know that I have not talked to Christopher since that night. I know sorry doesn't help – or at least hats what my mother and Mia always told me – but I was hurting very badly. For starters, you hid the fact that you had a daughter from me for two whole months, Luke, two months is a long time to hide something that big. Also, you wouldn't let me see April but you continuously told me about her and the things you both did together. And just so you know, that night when you told me you saw the whole town at the window between the Soda Shoppe and the Diner watching you, I was the one who started that because I was so desperate to see you with your daughter. It seemed like the town knew more about April than me, your fiancé and best friend. That hurt me more than anything in the world Luke. You continued to push me and you finally drove me away. And what sucks is that I didn't have the courage to talk to you about how I was feeling.

We were finally on track Luke, on our way to getting married and starting a family of our own, and now I don't even talk to my best friend. I just want you to know that I am sorry, but that I only did what I did because I was hurt and confused. I hope that one day we will be able to talk and figure out what went wrong and get past it and get back together. I love you, Luke Danes, forever and always. We both waited to long for this and I am not letting go without a fight.

Love always,

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N: ** I forgot to mention this but my story takes place right after everything happened (the very beginning of season 7). I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. And don't forget to review…I love reviews…reviews are nice.


	3. Dear Christopher

Letters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing.

**Summery:** Writing is supposed to help her cope with the pain, but will the letters ever be seen? (Lorelai centered)

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Dear Christopher,

What you did was wrong on so many levels. First of all, you need to get it through that thick, egotistical head of yours that we will NEVER HAPPEN and we are NOT meant to be. You know that I am madly in love with Luke and that night I came to you as a friend, just wanting to talk. You took advantage of my emotional state and slept with me and that is low, even for you Christopher. I want, no I need you to know, that I regret that night more than ever and I never want to see you, hear from you, or talk to you ever again. You are free to talk to Rory; I would never keep your daughter from you, but you are never to come in contact with me. EVER!!!

Goodbye Forever,

Lorelai Gilmore

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N:** sorry it took me a while to update, I hade the chapter already written I just needed to find the time to type it. R/R.


End file.
